


Mr. tall, grumpy and handsome

by sterektothemoonandback



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bar, Derek's been grumpy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reuniting, Stiles is back from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterektothemoonandback/pseuds/sterektothemoonandback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, that's Mr. tall, grumpy and handsome. He's been coming here every Friday for a while now. He's always alone, never smiles and no one knows his name." she starts. "Stiles, honey," she pokes him on the shoulder. "Not to disappoint you, but… There's always someone walking up to him and trying to flirt with him every Friday, he always says 'Does it look like I'm interested? No, so leave me alone'. Just don't get your hopes up, honey. I don't want you to get hurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. tall, grumpy and handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back with a new short fic. I came up with this in the shower and couldn't keep myself from writing it when I got out, since I haven't written anything for a while. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes, un-betad.

Stiles sits at the bar talking to Mrs. Groth( _Please, you're like my grandchild, and therefor you call me June._ ). She'd ran to him and given him the biggest hug ever when he came through the doors. It was Friday, and Stiles had just gotten home Wednesday from college. They were talking about his year at the new school and if he had something planned for the summer.

 

"Nah, I think I'll just hang out with my friends and my dad while I can." he replies to her, smiling.

 

"That sounds like good plans. Your dad has been here a few times talking about how he misses you." she smiles fondly.

 

"I hope you didn't give him anything with alcohol in it, and no greasy food." he points a finger at her.

 

"Of course not. All I've given him is salad and water, sometimes he's even asked for milk." she assures.

 

"That's good to hear." he laughs and pats her on the arm. "Keep doing that and I won't have to shut this place down."

 

"Pfft… Like you'd manage that." she jokes. He send her a sharp glare, mostly as a joke, but she nods and says, "I'm aware that you actually would manage that."

 

They continue their little small talk until the door opens and June stops talking in the middle of a sentence. Everyone is staring at the person who just entered, so Stiles turns around on the barstool and smiles when he sees who it is. June then starts to talk about the man who just entered.

 

"Oh, that's Mr. tall, grumpy and handsome. He's been coming here every Friday for a while now. He's always alone, never smiles and no one knows his name." she starts. "Stiles, honey," she pokes him on the shoulder. "Not to disappoint you, but… There's always someone walking up to him and trying to flirt with him every Friday, he always says ' _Does it look like I'm interested? No, so leave me alone_ '. Just don't get your hopes up, honey. I don't want you to get hurt."

 

Stiles has to hold back a laugh at that, only half-listening to what June is saying. Oh if she only knew. But he knows she’ll know in less than a minute, because that's when the man spots him, and a big, genuine smile appears on his face. Almost the whole bar sucks in a breath, June's the loudest as she leans over to Stiles.

 

"Wow. That's the first time he's ever smiled." he hears her say but he's already on his way to meet the guy.

 

They smile at each other, everyone else looking at them. Once Stiles gets up to him he throws his arms around him.

 

"Derek." he breathes into his neck. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, hugging him close to his body.

 

"I missed you so much." Derek says into his hair. "It's so good to see you." he adds as they break apart. They stand there grinning at each other.

 

"You go get a table, and I'll get some beer." Stiles says and smiles one last time before walking over to June. "Two beers, please."

 

She just stands there gaping at him. "Wh-what? You know him?" she asks surprised, staring as Derek sits down at a table.

 

"Yeah, I guess I should introduce you to him. That's Derek, my boyfriend." he smiles at her and blushes.

 

"Boy, he's a lucky man, you too, for a matter of fact." she hugs him over the counter.

 

"Thanks." he blushes. "He really is awesome."

 

"Now I understand why he comes here every Friday looking like he just ate ten lemons." she nods to herself.

 

"Whu-what?" Stiles stares at her confused.

 

"Yeah, he's been looking so grumpy because you’ve been away at college and he’s been missing you, honey. That's too cute." Stiles is pretty sure he's as red as a tomato right now. "Oh, right. Two beers for my boy and his boy." she smiles and opens two bottles before placing them on the counter for Stiles to take. "Go get him before he comes to pick you up, though." she laughs.

 

Stiles takes the beers and turns around to see Derek smiling at him, looking at him like if he has to wait just a few minutes more he’ll come and throw Stiles over his shoulder and carry him to the table. He goes over to the table and sits down next to Derek.

 

"So I heard you missed me while I was away." he says. "June told me you've been here every Friday looking grumpy and turning people down."

 

"Uh, yeah." Derek looks down in his lap and blushes. “I mean, I haven’t seen you in one and a half month, of course I’ve missed you.”

 

"Aw, you're so cute." Stiles smiles at his boyfriend, catching him under the chin and making him look at him. "I love you." he says.

 

"I love you too." Derek smiles before closing the distance between them to kiss Stiles. The kiss is slow, sweet and it's a perfect reuniting kiss. Stiles couldn't ask for a better kiss, or boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> www.sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com


End file.
